


Ради предательства

by allla5960



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron (movie) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ванде легко и спокойно; они снова вместе, снова живые. </p><p>(на основе близнецов Максимофф из фильма "Мстители: Эра Альтерона")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ради предательства

**Author's Note:**

> Ванда-центрик, инцест/твинцест, ООС — не ООС, все-плохо-но-будет-хорошо;  
> АУ относительно концовки Эры Альтрона, и не учитывается та сцена после титров Первого мстителя.

— Обещаю, Старк умрет. Клянусь, ты будешь спасена, — обещает Пьетро, и десятилетняя Ванда внимательно смотрит на то, как единственный лучик солнца, пробивающийся сквозь завалы, серебрится в его волосах; Ванда верит ему. 

Они спасаются оба. Пьетро кричит в издевательски голубое небо так громко, когда они выбираются, что у Ванды закладывает уши. Она улыбается широко-широко и совсем не думает о том, что не чистила зубы целую неделю. 

Пьетро выглядит ошалевшим, счастливым до одури; Ванде не хочется думать о том, что тот поклялся убить человека с пару часов назад. 

Они оба живые, они оба спаслись, и больше ничего не стоит такого внимания.

~

Когда их пытаются запихнуть в те страшные приюты для сирот, Ванда прокусывает руку социальному работнику и сбегает. У нее во рту надолго остается привкус чужой грязной кожи, а ноги быстро устают, натертые рваными босоножками; в церкви в центре города ее ждет брат. Пьетро несет ее на руках до бедного шалаша, который обустроил сам.

Наверное, они смотрятся дико: десятилетний мальчик несет хрупкую девочку в оборванной одежде через кирпичные развалины многоэтажек, но Ванду нести легко; _она не весит ни грамма_ , думает Пьетро. 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он ее и смотрит внимательно-внимательно, заправляет ей волосы за ухо и гладит по щеке. 

Ванда выглядит уставшей, голодной и какой-то чужой, будто повзрослевшей без него за эти несколько дней. Голубые глаза Ванды сверкают чуть ярче, когда Пьетро наклоняется к ней, и она хриплым голосом смеется:

— Ты сам-то в порядке? 

— Эй, — картинно обижается Пьетро и спускается на колени перед ней, — я же старше, мне нужно заботиться о тебе. 

— На двенадцать минут! — восклицает Ванда и заходится кашлем. 

Ей кажется, что вода в руках у Пьетро появляется просто со сверхъестественной скоростью. На Ванду падают бетонными глыбами воспоминания о жажде под завалами, и ее передергивает, встряхивает, словно треснуло электрическим током. 

— Пей, — говорит Пьетро и насильно толкает ей в губы горлышко бутылки. Он пытается быть жестким, не поддаваться панике, но ему страшно от этих приступов паники сестры, и, в конце концов, ему десять, он, в самом деле, боится. 

— Пьетро, — зовет его Ванда и сжимает его свободную руку. 

Голубые глаза Ванды вновь сверкают чуть ярче, когда Пьетро откладывает в сторону бутылку и на руках несет ее к импровизированной кровати. Они накрываются одним одеялом, и Пьетро обеими руками обнимает Ванду. 

Ванде легко и спокойно; они снова вместе, снова живые.

~

Им семнадцать, и знаете, Ванда не знает никого храбрее своего брата. Тот быстро бегает, умеет драться и отменно ворует.

У него неширокие плечи и постоянно растрепанные волосы. Ещё он чудесно улыбается консультантками в магазинах, когда Ванда ворует пару колец в свою коллекцию, и она солгала бы, если бы сказала, что ей не нравится наблюдать за тем, как он флиртует с другими девушками. 

— Покажи сегодняшний улов, — с детским интересом просит Пьетро и наклоняется к ней через балки чердака, на котором они живут. 

Ванда вытягивает вперед правую руку и, как в кино, перебирает пальчиками в воздухе. Камешки сияют в тусклом разноцветном свете солнца, едва проходящего через витражи. Это обыкновенная бижутерия; они не воруют в ювелирных магазинах, они же не преступники, в конце концов, — всего лишь выживают. 

У Пьетро жадный взгляд, и он внимательно разглядывает ее тонкие руки, запястье и кольца, опоясывающие длинные пальчики. Руки Ванды молочно-белые, почти такие же, как алебастровая статуя в церкви в центре города. И позолота колец слишком пошлая, почти фальшивая, на этом фоне. 

— Мне вот это нравится, — говорит Пьетро, склонив голову на бок, и аккуратно перехватывает ее руку; _черт побери, пальцам одной моей руки хватит на оба эти запястья_ , думает он.

Кольцо на указательном пальце — в виде восьмерки, бесконечности, «всегда и навсегда»; Ванду тошнит от этого колечка, взятого просто так, от неимения ничего более стоящего. 

Ванда улыбается и искренне говорит: 

— Мне тоже. 

Ванда не врет брату — в кольце и правда что-то есть, раз Пьетро оно нравится. 

— Спасибо, — благодарит его перед сном Ванда, и Пьетро театрально целует ее руку в ответ. 

— Все для вас, ваше высочество! 

Ванда улыбается широко-широко и чувствует связь с тем днем, когда Пьетро пообещал спасти ее.

~

Ванде не могут не сниться кошмары. Она пережила много чего за свои двадцать лет, поэтому винить ее некому.

— Тише, — сонно шепчет Пьетро и перекатывается на кровати, чтобы накрыть ее своей огромной рукой — Ванда по-прежнему рядом с ним выглядит, как хрупкий хрустальный бокал. 

— Пьетро, — загнанно дышит Ванда и обнимает его руку, как поручень на аттракционах, на которых они никогда не были. 

— Я рядом, — отвечает он, и голос его все такой же сонный, но Ванде хватает. 

Ванде не могут не сниться кошмары. С той лишь разницей, что Пьетро всегда спасает ее, как бы все не было плохо.

~

Именно Пьетро приносит тот листок с предложением принять участие в эксперименте. И Ванда категорически против.

— Пьетро, — умоляюще смотрит она, но это не работает. 

Пьетро решительно сжимает листовку, не желает делать и шага назад. В его глазах столько решительности, что Ванда понимает: он может переступить сестру. 

— Я обещал! Я клялся! — выкрикивает Пьетро и в пару шагов пересекает весь их чердак. — Я без них не смогу!

Он стоит очень близко, грудью к груди, и тяжело дышит убитый разочарованием. Ванде не следует этого делать, но она кладет руки ему на плечи и прижимается щекой к пульсирующей теплом груди. 

Пьетро успокаивается мгновенно, гладит ее по волосам и целует в макушку. 

И не то чтобы это особенно верно, но знаете, Ванда не знает никого лучше своего брата; Ванда сама тянется за его поцелуем. 

Пьетро отвечает, целует и растворяется в ней, готовый всецело следовать, куда бы только не позвала. Ему не хочется становится Пьетро вновь; Пьетро, предложи бы ему кто такую возможность, растворился бы в крови Ванды белладонной. 

— Хорошо, я пойду с тобой, — отзывается Ванда, отстранившись первой, и Пьетро не может смотреть ни на что, кроме ее припухших губ.

~

Они сильные, они выживают, буквально переживают одного подопытного за другим.

Ванде кажется, что пришедшая сила вытеснила последние мысли о хорошем и плохом, правильном и неправильном. 

Но не то чтобы ее это невероятно сильно заботит. 

Ванда может пробраться в голову к Штрукеру, и тот не осуждает их ни капли. Больше Ванда ни к кому в голову не лезет за подобными ответами; Пьетро стирает ее сомнения, будто бы пробегаясь через ее собственную голову на грани свои возможностей. 

Пьетро реже улыбается, да и Ванда меняется, все чаще сверкая красными глазами. Она может выдрать человеку сердце из грудной клетки с помощью силы мысли и пары пассов руками, а брат пробежаться до Лиссабона и обратно за минуту. 

Ванда волнуется, нервничает, думая о грядущих переменах, но смеется, когда брат внезапно подхватывает ее на руки и несется прочь по коридорам.

~

Ванда умеет управлять чужими мозгами, всем материальным и нематериальным. Она может стать той, кого запомнит весь мир. Они будут вспоминать о ней, в свои кошмарах или мечтах, но они будут помнить, так или иначе.

Дело в том, что Ванда не желает быть запомненной миром. Только Пьетро. 

Дело абсолютно точно в этом, потому что иначе бы она не сбежала так позорно. Альтрона победят без нее. 

Ванда просто не хочет помнить Пьетро по фотографиям; Ванда кричит, и пули летят обратно в Альтрона. 

Они оба спасаются, и Ванда не чувствует себя эгоисткой, когда смотрит на Клинта через плечо брата.


End file.
